What Now?
by DancingMist
Summary: What do you do when facing life changing possibilities? There are good surprises and there are bad surprises. Sometimes a surprise can be both depending on the different aspects of the situation and who you ask of course. You just hope the good outweighs the bad.
1. Chapter 1: What Now?

Vic bolted from bed, Branch made it to the bathroom in time to hold her hair back.

Handing her a wash cloth he laughed when she said, "That's real attractive."

"I guess we're even then. You've seen me at my not so best."

Vic laughed, "Yeah, guess so."

"You ok?"

"Will be. I'm goin to brush my teeth and take a shower. Want to join me?"

"You are feeling better."

"It's almost gone as quick as it came, just a little queasy."

"Let's take the shower but I'll behave since you're not feeling good."

Vic made it through the rest of the morning with eating and drinking very little.

By lunch she was ready to eat and felt better.

After a few more mornings like this, Branch kissed her forehead in the shower as he held her, under the warm water, letting her rest against his chest.

Vic you said it had been some time since you slept with Sean.

"Yeah, at least six months. Why?"

"We're really careful but there has been a time or two…"

Panic was visible. "You think?"

"Could be."

"I just thought it was stress when I missed my period."

"How long has it been?"

"Not long before," Vic turned even more pale if possible.

"Plus there's that." Branch tried to soothe her by running his hands over her back. "Let me guess, not long before you slept with Walt." Branch finished for her.

She nodded. He said, "I figured when you turned white as a sheet. Could still be stress or could be a bug."

"Branch, what do I do now? I can't be pregnant."

Branch kissed her, "We will get a test, it'll be fine."

"Oh do you mean the pregnancy test or the paternity test?" Vic asked sarcastically.

"Pregnancy test first."

"Can't get one in this town. Everybody will know before we get back home."

"Okay, who ever goes out of town next or gets a day off will get one. Till then, don't worry."

"It's almost a week away before either of us is off, if we get off then."

"Who knows, there may be a reason on our next case or an errand. Plus we have the evenings that we're not on call, if we get off early enough. It's been even more stressful lately and it does only happen when we're headed to work."

"I get sick every morning before we go to work. Did I mention, in the morning. That is the very definition of morning sickness Branch. What if it's not just stress?"

"Then I'll help ya through it. Not gonna let you down."

"I'm so sorry Branch."

"I do believe I was there on those occasions when we made the choices we did."

"But not,"

"Doesn't matter. I knew you had been with him and I knew that you didn't use protection."

"How could I be so stupid?"

"Things like that happen when you're drunk but with us, well, we just need to be more careful until we're ready."

Vic looked up at him, "Will there be a time when we're ready?"

"I think so." Branch said simply as if he had given it thought before.

Vic decided to not focus too much on the implications of his statement and said, "Well, I won't have to worry about you havin sex with me again if I am pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm fairly sure you won't want to have sex with a beached whale."

"Don't think you'd look like a beached whale and you're not getting rid of me that easy. I've always had a fondness for marine life."

Vic laughed and slapped his chest lightly.

"That's better. It's gonna be ok."

"Branch."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Not running."

"Not running." Branch kissed her, "I could do a thorough exam to make sure that I will be so in tune with your body that I can see any changes the moment they take place. We still have time before work."

"You can't be serious."

Branch kissed her, "Oh, but I am." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Stirred

Today the nausea wasn't as light as it had been in the office so far.

She had been able to hide it until today, she thought.

Ruby had been watching her, not drinking coffee, not eating much.

Ruby brought some ginger cookies in, sat some in front of Vic, and handed her a cup of tea.

"You'll feel better soon."

"Ruby…"

"Shhh," Ruby patted her shoulder, "This works most times and if you need something else, let me know."

"Thanks Ruby."

Walt and Branch walked back in with Ferg.

Vic had stayed behind since she was not feeling well.

For Vic to stay behind meant she was really sick and so Branch and Walt had been on their best behavior.

Walking past Vic's desk Walt noted a familiar scent but didn't want to bother Vic and headed to his office.

Branch noticed the tea and cookies and Vic mouthed, 'Ruby'.

Branch sat his hat down and then stepped up beside her.

Leaning over he whispered, "Better?" and slid his hand across her stomach, knowing that his body blocked everyone's view.

She nodded, "Yeah." Vic covered his hand with hers and took a deep breath, "Better now."

Not wanting to bring too much attention to her, he smiled and removed his hand, standing and going to his desk.

Walt settled down to work on a couple of reports.

When he was about half way finished, he sat his pen down and rubbed his eyes.

Leaning back in his chair to relax, he closed his eyes.

When he was almost dozing off a memory came back to him.

_He could see Martha sitting with him and Henry on the porch._

_Walt felt like he was back there._

_Walt could feel the wind as it carried their voices away._

_Henry telling of the many medicinal benefits of the ginger root._

_Martha sipping tea and claiming the sickness wasn't a bother._

_She smiled as she ate some kind of cookie that Henry had brought._

_Her hand on her still flat stomach, in a protective manner. _

_She made sure to remind both men that the sickness was simply the sign of the blessing to come._

_Henry reassured her that the tea and the cookie would help._

_It would make the morning sickness tolerable at least._

_Walt remembered refusing to taste the cookie no matter how hard Martha tried._

_But he could smell it like it was in the room with him._

Walt's eyes flashed open and he sat up when he realized why the smell seemed so familiar now and what must have provoked his memory.

Walt thought about Vic being sick, staying behind.

That wasn't like Vic at all.

She had been more careful lately, eating healthier, but losing weight, he thought.

He thought about how Branch had been hovering over her lately, more protective, like Walt had been of Martha.

Walt felt a little sick himself.

He rubbed his face and grabbed one of the finished reports.

Walking out into the main office, he went to Ruby's desk.

She had told him when they came back in that she'd be out for a bit running errands.

Walt picked up a folder and flipped through it, watching Vic above the folder.

She was nibbling on her cookies and every once in a while taking a sip of tea.

She looked like she was feeling better than this morning.

It had helped Martha like Henry had said it would.

"Help ya find something Walt?" Ferg asked stepping up to him.

"No, Ferg. It's fine. I found what I needed." Walt said, realizing that Branch's eyes had fixed on him.

He wasn't sure if that had happened before Ferg had brought attention to him or after.

He had been too busy watching Vic to realize.

Even Ferg had snuck up on him.

One thing he couldn't miss was how Branch's eyes had darkened when they met his.

He was clearly warning him off.

Walt put the report away and returned the folder to where he found it.

Ferg had continued on and Vic wasn't paying attention.

Walt went back to his office stood in front of the window.

He had lost his chance with Vic.

It was pretty clear she had moved on and with whom.

He had suspected but now he knew.

If he hadn't of gotten drunk and slept with her before they were ready.

Maybe he'd be in Branch's place right now.

They had been getting closer and it just seemed that sleeping together had torn it apart.

Honestly he wasn't sure it was the sleeping together or the fact that neither of them had ever mentioned it to the other that did the most damage.

He had woken up alone and wanted to talk to her about it but it never worked out.

Oh well, she had moved on and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, besides that had been a couple months ago.

Walt felt a new wave of nausea.

How far along was she?


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Walt walked to the door, "Vic, my office." Seeing Branch stand up, Walt added, "Alone."

Branch said, "Can't this wait. She's not feelin well."

"No." Walt said gently, "It can't."

"At least let me be there." Branch said.

"No." Walt said and disappeared back into his office.

Walking back to his desk, he decided to get this over with.

Vic gave Branch a reassuring look and said, "I'll be fine."

She walked into Walt's office.

Walt said, "Close the door."

Vic sat in the chair in front of Walt's desk, where Walt sat lookin at his desk.

"You're with Branch now?"

"Yes."

"I thought so with the look he gave me earlier. He caught me watchin you when I was considerin why you might be sick."

"He's protective. He knows about everything." Vic said.

"When did you two first get together?" Walt looked up at her.

Vic looked down at the floor, "Embarrassing to say but within couple of days of us."

Walt nodded, "I wanted to talk to you after, well, it never worked out."

"I know. I did too but didn't ever seem the right time."

"Probably cause it wasn't the right time for any of it to happen."

"Probably so."

Walt decided to bite the bullet, "Have you taken a test?"

"Yes." Vic met his eyes.

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Any idea how far along?"

"No. Have an appointment next week."

"So it could be either of ours?"

"Yes." Vic answered honestly.

"You know I'll help you in any way I can, even if it's not mine."

"I know."

Walt stood up and walked over to her. "I don't want you back out on patrol or calls."

"I'm still capable." Vic said standing up, ready to argue.

"But you could be hurt and you have to think about this baby."

"I could get hurt anywhere and I will think about the baby. I think I could still go on the simple calls."

"I think the three of us should talk about it. It affects us all. Right now stay put."

"Fine. For right now, I'll stay put but we will discuss this."

"Even on simple calls, things can go bad quickly and you could be a liability to any of the rest of us."

"Walt,"

"I know you wouldn't try to be and you're more than capable but with Branch or me either one, if you're there, we're gonna worry about you instead of havin our mind on whatever's goin on and that could be dangerous. Not to mention Ferg. When he finds out you're expectin, same with him. He thinks a lot of you."

"I'll stay put until we talk but I want my full job back after the baby comes."

"It'll be here if you still want it."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want you to be stressed either. No matter whose baby, we'll work this out. Branch and I can act reasonable, I think."

"We'll see."

"Are we okay?" Walt asked.

"I think so. What do you think?"

Walt pulled her into a hug, "We're fine. It's goin to be fine."

Branch knocked quickly on the door and then walked in seeing Vic in Walt's arms. "Gotta call. Fight at a motel. Seems someone walked in on his girlfriend with another guy. Ferg and I are headed over there."

Walt dropped his arms from Vic and told Branch, "I'll go with ya." Walt looked down at her, "Remember what I said. Stay put."

Vic nodded, "Branch, give me a minute."

"Gotta go Vic."

"Please."

"I'll head over, help out Ferg. Catch up when you can." Walt told him.

Branch nodded and Walt left, closing the door behind him.

Vic walked over to Branch and kissed him, "Not what you think."

"Don't know what I was thinkin."

"I know the look you gave me said a lot."

"What was it then?"

"Us agreeing that we were okay. That we could all work this out no matter what happens."

"He wasn't trying to plead his case. He'd be the better man, better father."

"No. Expected him to?"

"Still do."

"I know what kind of man you are. And you'll have a hard time getting rid of me." Vic looked up at him, "Are you wishin you could?"

"No. I want you and this baby to be mine. That's all I want."

"Good. You're stuck with me. Better get goin."

"Yeah."

"Be careful." Vic kissed him quickly.

"I will." Branch kissed her again quickly and gave her a smile as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Options

Branch arrived right behind Ferg and Walt.

It was easy to spot the subjects.

The fight had made it from the room to the parking lot.

While the men fought each other, the woman stood by with a hand full of spectators and yelled for them to stop.

They stood for a second waiting for the best opportunity but pretty quickly Branch grabbed one guy while Walt grabbed the other guy, pulling them away from each other.

When the men realized who was pulling them apart, they didn't continue to fight.

Ferg was left with the task of calming the woman down.

He would remember next time to try to be one of the first to grab a guy.

He was not good with women to start with but especially with emotional women.

While Ferg talked to the woman, Branch and Walt interviewed the men separately.

Since the men were the ones involved in the fight, they were cuffed and put in separate vehicles.

Walt and Branch walked over to each other, both glancing over at Ferg with the crying woman, glad that was not them.

Walt said, "He doesn't want to press charges. Says he'll pay for half the damages. Just wants to be done with her."

"Well, that's the same thing that this guy says." Branch nodded toward the guy in his car. "Think they'll stay away from each other?"

"Probably." Walt said, "Neither one seem to be too deeply involved emotionally. May just be able to release them after they pay for the damages. What do ya think?"

"Seems like they just blew up faced with the sudden situation. With a little time to think neither one sounds like they think it's worth it."

"Yeah. We'll let them sit for a bit more. Make sure they're calm." Walt said as he leaned against Ferg's car.

Branch leaned against the car as well.

They both looked straight ahead, able to keep an eye on Ferg and the woman to the left and their vehicles with the men inside to the right.

They were quiet for a bit.

"You know we're gonna have to talk about Vic." Walt said after making sure there was nobody within earshot.

"Yeah." Branch said.

"Probably not the best place."

"Probably not." Branch agreed.

Walt couldn't help but add, "But I will say, you know if that's my baby, I'm going to be involved, a lot."

Branch thought a minute then said, "You know I'm raisin the baby."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Plannin on takin the baby away from Vic?"

"Would never take a baby from a good mother and Vic's gonna be a good mother."

"Plannin on takin Vic away from me?"

"Planning on makin sure she knows she's got options."

"I'm goin to be with Vic and help her raise the baby no matter who the father is."

"Guess we'll see." Walt said.

"Guess so." Branch agreed, "But I can tell you now, I'm not goin anywhere."

"We'll see." Walt said, "We may not agree on what's goin to happen but we should try to be civil for Vic and the baby."

"Think you can manage that?" Branch asked.

"As well as you can." Walt said, "I'm not tryin to start a fight. I think it's important that we're honest with each other."

"Fine. I can handle you're honesty as long as you don't upset Vic."

"Same here." Walt agreed.

Ferg approached them and could feel the tension but decided to focus on what was at hand, "She says she's finished with them both. Wants to go home, not see them again."

"Sounds like what they said." Walt stood and started walking away, "Let's send them all on their way after the clerk gets paid for damages."

Ferg looked at Branch's set jaw and decided not to ask.


	5. Chapter 5: Wisdom

Ruby had returned and Vic updated her on where everyone was.

"Vic," Ruby said, standing by her desk, "You okay?"

"Fine Ruby." Vic gave a weak smile.

Ruby gave her a knowing look.

"I'm just a little dizzy." Vic said. "I'll be fine."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not much to say." Vic said knowing Ruby had determined that she was pregnant.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm here. I'm a good listener and you don't have to worry about me judging whatever your situation is."

"What makes you think there's a situation?" Vic wanted to be defensive but couldn't quite manage that with Ruby.

"You have been stuck between Walt and Branch for some time now, and I have no doubt you're pregnant."

"You didn't even mention Sean and it could be a virus as far as you know."

"You have to be present to get somebody pregnant and I've been noticing this for a while now. It's either the longest lastin virus or mornin sickness. I'm goin with mornin sickness. I've been around the block a few times. I see a lot that people don't think that I do. I'm not sayin you're with both of them now. Just sayin that there's increased dislike for Walt from Branch."

"He doesn't hide that very well does he?"

"No. Walt doesn't do much better. You have to think about this baby and try not to get stressed more. It will only make things worse for you. Don't think you're the first woman to be in a mess and between two men. I don't think any less of you for it either. I only brought it up so I could make sure you know I'm here if you need me. If you need to talk to someone, I'll listen without passing judgment, I promise."

"Thanks Ruby."

Ruby nodded and patted her shoulder again.

Walking away Ruby got back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Walt you leavin soon?" Ruby asked standing in his doorway.

"Pretty soon Ruby."

Ruby stepped in, closing the door behind her.

So as to not be heard by Branch and Vic, still in the office, Ruby stepped up to his desk,

"Walt, I'm not sure what's goin on exactly but I noticed some tension this afternoon between you and Branch when you got back from that call at the motel."

"Ruby,"

"No Walt. You listen to me this time. I don't know much but that doesn't mean that I don't have a clue. Vic doesn't need any stress. You gotta try to work with Branch, for Vic's sake."

"For someone who doesn't know much, you seem pretty wise." Walt said.

"Well, my wisdom is like my beauty Walt. It comes to me naturally." Ruby teased then added, "Or it could be the hours of observation."

"Probably both Ruby." Walt sighed, "I'll do my best to fix it Ruby."

"You do that Walt but I'm not tellin you to take any grief from Branch."

"Might be hard to reduce the conflict without takin a little grief Ruby."

"It's a delicate balance Walt. I'm just sayin choose your battles."

"You really don't know the situation Ruby but I appreciate the advice."

"Walt, I watched the two of you this afternoon, despite your tension, protectin that girl like she's goin to get hurt walkin across the room. She's more durable than she looks."

"Ruby,"

"That baby is too." Ruby surprised Walt.

Walt wasn't sure what to say but opened his mouth to form some kind of response only finding himself unable to form words.

"Close your mouth. I could tell by the way you both were actin that you both knew so I'm not spreadin gossip. Even though they're more durable than you think, I will not watch the both of you cause her any undue stress. She's already sick enough."

"That's pretty normal isn't it Ruby?" Walt saw no reason to deny it, "I mean, Martha had mornin sickness."

"It seems a little worse for her than normal but I think if she could relax, she'd probably be fine. Pregnancy alone will make a person sick, add nerves and stress to that and it's that much worse. She's got to drink more and eat more often."

"Alright Ruby, I'll talk to her."

"It's just her and Branch out there right now. I can leave you two alone and expect you to behave."

"You can Ruby."

"I'm gonna hold you to it Walt."

Walt nodded.

Ruby turned and left, satisfied that at least with Walt on notice that he would continue to try and reduce Vic's stress level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt took a deep breath and headed out to Vic's desk.

Branch looked up at him as he stopped at Vic's desk.

He couldn't miss the warning in Branch's eyes.

Walt leaned over much as Branch had done this morning and asked, "How ya doin?"

"Fine." Vic answered, looking up at Walt.

Branch watched closely trying to ignore Walt's proximity to Vic, hoping he didn't decide to touch her as he himself had done this morning while standing in that position.

He knew that Walt would want to touch her stomach eventually but today had been trying enough.

He wasn't sure he could handle that just yet.

"We need to talk." Walt said letting his hand rest on her shoulder as he straightened.

Not much better Branch thought but better than the intimacy of touching their baby.


	6. Chapter 6: Time Would Tell

Branch couldn't explain but for some reason Walt being close to her now that he knew she was pregnant angered Branch.

He admitted that he didn't like Walt around her before either but now it just felt that he was in danger of losing his family.

He didn't intend to do that.

Vic looked at Branch and could see that he was uncomfortable.

She wanted to reach over and reassure him but she knew Walt was right, they needed to talk and now wasn't the time.

The best she could do was turning her chair so that she was facing Walt and his hand fell to his side.

She saw Branch visibly relax his posture even though she was sure he wasn't aware he had.

"I assume you mean all three of us." Branch said.

"I think that's best." Walt said only looking at Vic.

"Then we should maybe all set down." Vic said, not liking Walt showing so little interest in Branch.

"Fair enough. But maybe we should go into my office." Walt said.

Branch and Walt were both surprised when Vic said, "No."

"Why not?" Walt questioned.

"No one's here. Grab Ferg's chair." Vic said, wanting to keep to a neutral location.

It might still be the office but they all had a rightful place here unlike the dynamic that going to Walt's office offered.

Walt nodded and took Ferg's chair.

"I don't think you should go out on calls. I think that even simple calls can turn dangerous quickly and I don't think Branch or I, or Ferg for that matter, would be able to do our jobs if we're distracted by the potential danger to you."

"Then we'll have to tell Ferg and Ruby. Can't I just pass this off as a virus and stay on calls until after my appointment."

"No." Branch said, "I'm not takin any chances with you or our baby."

"So you've already decided it's yours?" Walt asked.

"Told you. It's mine no matter what the paternity shows."

Before Walt could respond, Vic asked, "What are we going to tell Ferg and Ruby about the paternity?"

"I think we don't say anything about the paternity until we know." Walt said.

"They're gonna wanna know, just like everybody else, whose baby I'm carrying."

"Tell them the truth." Walt said. "We can trust them. We should know the paternity before anyone else knows you're pregnant."

"There's a chance that there's no need for a paternity test. We slept together two and a half months ago. Maybe I'm not even that far along."

"And that might not be the case. If it's not, it could be much further in the pregnancy before testing is possible and may be safer if we wait until after the baby's born to test." Walt said.

"I can't go through this whole pregnancy telling people it could be either of you."

"Tell them it's Branch's baby. He seems comfortable with that."

"But," Vic started.

"I can see that neither of you have a problem with people knowing you're together. It's going to be obvious you're pregnant eventually and we have to tell Ferg and Ruby now anyway. It makes sense for people to believe it's his." Walt interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Vic asked.

"Yes, it'll help us move more easily into getting you out of calls, and it'll help with everyone knowing and believing the same thing. They don't have to know the details. I would like to tell Henry the truth. Always seems to know when something is off and it'll keep him from snoopin and possibly exposing the truth before we're ready. I won't tell anyone else. But make no mistake; I will claim this baby as mine if it turns out to be."

While Branch thought about Walt's offer he wondered if the result was exactly what Walt was hoping for.

Vic said, "Thanks Walt. I'd never keep you out of our baby's life it if turned out to be yours. You know that right?"

"I do but it's best for now if only the three of us and Henry know the full truth. You know that until we know it's not mine, I plan on being involved with you and the baby. I want to know what's going on, doctor's appointments, all of it. Nobody will question that since we've always been close."

"I understand." Vic conceded.

Branch and Walt watched as she looked down at her flat stomach, putting her hand over it.

She surprised them with her vulnerability when she said, "Maybe this can work. Maybe I can relax some and enjoy this pregnancy a little."

"I'll do my best to make that happen." Branch said.

"I promise I'll do what's best for you and the baby." Walt said.

Vic smiled, "I know you both will but you both realize that means you'll have to respect each other." They both looked at her as she continued, carefully choosing her words, "Branch, Walt could be the father and you would never let anyone keep you from experiencing the events that happen during pregnancy. You have to let him in, let him share all the things you share in until we can determine who's baby it is. And if it is his, you'll have a lifetime of sharing with him. He's right; he will be a part of this baby's life if it's his."

Branch nodded, feeling like Vic had seen clearly what he felt would be his greatest weakness.

He could accept mentally that this baby might be Walt's.

He could love this baby as his own, even if it was Walt's.

He was going to have a hard time letting him close enough to Vic to share the intimacy of touching her, feeling the baby move, going to appointments.

She was right.

He'd never let anyone keep him from doing that with his child.

He could not like the situation but he understood the importance of Walt's place in their life, if not for the rest of their lives, at least until the baby was proven to be his own.

"Walt, you have to let Branch be everything that he is to me. He may be the father of this baby, and he may not be. Even if he's not, it doesn't change how I feel about him. He's my lover, he's going to share in this pregnancy every step of the way, and if me and the baby are blessed enough that he doesn't gather good sense and run, he's going to be the man raising this baby with me. Weather he's the biological father or simply the father in every other way, that's what he'll be. You might as well accept that now cause, just like him, if this baby is yours, you'll have a lifetime of sharing with him. As far as I'm concerned he's not going anywhere, until he decides he wants to."

Walt nodded.

Vic knew this would be a difficult situation and she was setting down some ground rules.

They would have to make this work together.

He respected Vic and her feelings.

He would do what was best for her and the baby.

Otherwise Branch wouldn't be known as the father until it was proven.

It was best for Vic and the baby if she could present the world with an expectant father, not two.

He wanted nothing but the best for this child, not simply cause it might be his but no matter who the father was, it was Vic's.

The only problem he could see to come was when he and Vic didn't agree on what was best for them.

The only thing they were likely to disagree on, sat across from Vic, no doubt feeling a victory.

Branch seemed the logical choice at the moment.

Walt thought Branch should watch out because there had been something between himself and Vic, more than just a drunken night of sex.

They hadn't explored it after that but there was still time.

Especially if this turned out to be his child, even if it didn't.

He would never sabotage a committed relationship.

He just wasn't convinced that Vic was as sure of her feelings as she professed.

Time would tell.


End file.
